The Lady with the Star shape earrings
by SweetSpirit13
Summary: This is a Harry PotterJem and the Holograms crossover. Harry is about to find out that it's not just him that can stop the dark lord.


Jem the Sorceress  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Jem  
  
Author Note: Jem and the Holograms and Harry Potter in this story are taking place at the same time.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jerrica slowly strolled in the ice blue mist that surrounded ancient castle that was on top of an elevated hill. A mysterious man approach Jerrica. He was dressed flowing royal blue robe that cover everything, but his hands and feet. His faces had a gentle look, but there was harsh look too. He had sparkling blue eyes that were behind pair half-moon spectacles. He carry oak staff in his right hand that help him walk. He chanted in a strong voice, "Jerrica Benton, destiny is calling you, descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw."  
  
"Who are you?" said Jerrica terrified voices.  
  
"I am man of legend. I taught many that have stood against dark wizards and witches. I helped boy become king."  
  
"You are Merlin," said Jerrica as looked the man that was of her favorite childhood story. Jerrica remember that her mother would read "The Sword in the Stone" to her.  
  
"Yes, my child, I am Merlin. It's time you remember who you are," said Merlin as he raised his staff toward her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Jerrica as she back way from him.  
  
"Your mother tried to escape her destiny in doing so past it to you. The Prophecy that given on the day your mother was born is what you have to fulfill, my dear."  
  
"What is this prophecy, Merlin?" said Jerrica wanting to get to the point of this conversation.  
  
"The Prophecy was that when the descendant of Salazar Slytherin is born of Muggle and Magic than the descendant Rowena Ravenclaw will be girl. This girl would be everything that Rowena Ravenclaw was and more. She will be the key to the dark lord defeat or his victory over the descendant of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff. Your mother at the age five knew about the prophecy and she meets the Tom Marvolo Riddle who was to become dark lord. Fearing the prophecy ran away from her family. However, your mother did not know that she was the counter-part to the dark lord. If she had fulfilled her destiny, many people would still be live. Now you must take her place," said Merlin.  
  
"Counter-part what dose that mean?"  
  
"Jerrica, your magic can keep him in line, just as the descendant Helga Hufflepuff can keep the Gryffindor heir in line," Merlin took a deep breath. "I will not let it happen twice. Mother hides from her destiny, you will not."  
  
"Do I have choice?" said Jerrica hitting her foot on the ground very hard.  
  
"Even if wanted to hide from destiny, destiny would find you anyway, my dear. So just face up to it," said Merlin as raised staff again, but this time a scarlet light came out of it. The scarlet light hit Jerrica in the center of her chest, and then it circled around her in seven rings. When it all stops, Jerrica was dress in a silver and green robe.  
  
A voice from out of nowhere said, "I like colors, Merlin."  
  
Merlin turned around to see Lord Voldermore in all his glory behind him. Lord Voldermore walked passed Merlin straight to Jerrica. An evil crossed his face. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. He licked his lips and said, "My Queen, soon I have you at my side. All the power that was Rowena Ravenclaw will be mine." With that, he took Jerrica in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jerrica screamed.  
  
Jerrica woke up in a pool of sweat. Jerrica looked around; she was still at Starlight Mansion in her room. A few second later, the Starlight girl and the Hologram ran into Jerrica room.  
  
"Are you alright Jerrica," said Ashley.  
  
"Yeah, sis?" said Kimber.  
  
"It was just a dream," said Jerrica breathing heavily.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare, Jerrica?" said Aja.  
  
"Yes, I did. There was evil man that kiss," said Jerrica grab her pillow that was beside her.  
  
"Girls back to bed, Jerrica is fine. It was just a bad dream," said Kimber as she tried getting the girls to go back to there rooms.  
  
Aja sat down on Jerrica's bed and took Jerrica in her arm. Aja said, "Jerrica, it will be all right. It was just a dream."  
  
"Guys go back to bed I am ok," said Jerrica.  
  
"All right," said Aja and Shana. They left the room. Kimber said, "Are you really all right sis?"  
  
"Yes, Kimber," said Jerrica as she hugged Kim. As Kimber left the room, Jerrica shut the door. Jerrica walked over to her full-length mirror. Jerrica said as she touches the glass of the mirror with her hand, "I hope that it was just a dream. However, something tells me that it was not."  
  
"Your correct, my Queen," said a voice.  
  
"Where are you?" said Jerrica as she looked around the room.  
  
"The mirror, my dear," the voice as the reflection of Jerrica turned into Lord Voldermore.  
  
"You can't be really."  
  
"Oh, but I am my dear. You cannot fight fate. Now that I have come back I need my queen at my side and with your help Harry Potter will be no more," said Lord Voldermore.  
  
"Who is Harry Potter?" said Jerrica.  
  
"He is my greatest adversary and so he is yours, my lady," said Lord Voldermore.  
  
"Stop calling me that. I am not your queen or your lady," said Jerrica.  
  
"Such fire, and passion, my lady, I will love to break your will and make you mine," said Lord Voldermore as he step out of the mirror.  
  
Jerrica backed away from the mirror. The back of her legs hit her bed. "How is that possible?"  
  
"You should know that with magic anything is possible. What is your name my Queen?"  
  
"I never tell you and get out of my room," said Jerrica.  
  
"My dear, you are mine," said Lord Voldermore as he pushes her on the bed. Then he got on top of her.  
  
"Get off of me!" said Jerrica as she struggle.  
  
"This is your place woman. I am your master," said Lord Voldermore as he kissed. As they parted Jerrica spit in his face. Voldermore slap Jerrica across the face. "That will teach you to respect your master." "NEVER!" said Jerrica. With that, Jerrica started to glow. She pushes at his chest. He went flying back to the floor. Jarrica got off the bed. "Get out of my room. Now!"  
  
"I will leave for now. But you are still mine, my Queen," said Voldermore as he walks back to the mirror. He turned around and raised his wand to be level with her chest. "But, before I go I will mark you." A silver light shoot out of his wand, it wrap around Jerrica's neck, it from a silver necklace with snake pendant.  
  
Jerrica tried to take it off, but it would not come off. Then she hears, Voldermore laugh very loud and said, "You can't take it off. There is a magical spell around it. It's there show are world that you belong to me." With that, he walks back into the mirror. Jerrica ran over and covered it with her sheet. She fell to her knee, what she was going to do now; tears came running down her face. Then a voice familiar voice said, "Jerrica."  
  
Jerrica touched her star shape earring and said, "Synergy, did you hear every word?"  
  
"Yes, I did, Jerrica," said Synergy as she appeared before Jerrica. "You should tell the other."  
  
"What, tell them that Man walk through my mirror and said that I was his Queen. They will think I am crazy in a New York minute. It's hard me to believe it happen, but this necklace is here to say that it did happen," said Jerrica as she looked up Synergy. "Can you make a hologram to hide the necklace?"  
  
"Yes, I can," said Synergy as she made a hologram that turns the necklace into a black hematite necklace with a pink butterfly pendent at the end.  
  
"Thank you, Synergy."  
  
"Your welcome Jerrica, but I would still tell the others," said Synergy as she disappeared.  
  
"I will try, but not tonight. I know that there is no ways I am going back to sleep now. Therefore, I will get pack for our trip to London," said Jerrica.  
  
After Jerrica finish her packing, she sat down in one of the chairs in her room. With in a few minutes she was fast asleep.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


End file.
